Jane's Journey
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Jane leaves the Volturi and runs to the Cullens. But the condition she's in shocks them.


_**Prologue**_

They had been waiting for the arrival of the member of the Volturi for the last two weeks. Alice had seen a vision where a member of the Volturi turned up at their door, but they didn't know who it was or why they wanted to see them. From the height, they had deduced that the person was either Jane or Alec.

They waited day after day tensely. Wondering what they had done to incur the wrath of the 'Witch Twin'.

The day finally came when Alice announced in the morning. 'They arrive later today.'

So they were all shocked when a _human _Jane turned up on their doorstep, and collapsed.

_**Chapter 1**_

Carlisle had made her comfortable in one of the unused beds in the house, and examined her for wounds and suchlike.

'Is she ok?' Edward asked when he got down the stairs.

He shook his head. 'I'm afraid that she has gone through tough times since leaving the Volturi.'

'What's wrong with her?' Alice asked in her lyrical voice.

'She has been raped, and as a consequence, has been left pregnant.' Carlisle informed them. 'I do not know if the baby is a vampire or a human yet, we can only find that out when she awakens.'

They all nodded, shocked at what they had been told. 'I wonder why she left the Volturi?' Jasper voiced. 'Did she leave voluntarily, or did she get thrown out or did she run away?'

'She would not be allowed to leave voluntarily. The only way out of the Volturi once you join, is through a body bag.' Carlisle told them. 'Unless you are a favourite of the leaders.'

'Well, she was a favourite of all the leaders.' Bella said. 'Why is she like this now, if they all liked her?'

'No, Bella. Only two out of the five leaders actually liked her somewhat. Aro liked her talent, and she was good friends with Marcus.' Edward corrected.

'Then how did she become human again?' Bella asked.

'The Volturi have found a way.' Carlisle said. 'If someone is put under enough pain and torture and hatred, then they will snap and the vampirism will break. But that really is just a myth.'

'No.' Her voice shocked them all. 'That's not how they did it.'

'What did they do to you Jane?' Jasper asked.

'They broke all the bonds I had with other vampires.' She said angrily. 'I only had Marcus and Alec, and it started with Marcus, slowly but surely. Aro had got Chelsea to start weakening our bond, and Marcus didn't even notice with his own gift, that he was being manipulated. One day, I went to say hello and everything like that, and he shoved me out of the door, saying he never wanted to talk to me again. I left it for a few days, before going back to see him again. He did it again and I didn't go back again. I went to speak to Alec, my twin, who had always been there for me. He let me in but he was distant. He's never been distant with me before, and when I said good bye, he just glared at me. The next week, we were talking when he just turned on me, saying that I wasn't any good for him and that he never wanted to talk to me again and that I wasn't a good sister.'

She started crying. 'He's my brother. The only thing I have left in this world that's even fully mine. And now he hates me.' And to everybody's shock Jasper, of all people, hugged her and sat on the floor, and let her cry on him.

'I was on my bed last week and Aro came in.' She whimpered. 'He . . . He laid on top of me, and I couldn't get him off and he raped me. It broke the vampirism then. When it broke, I felt everything else break as well, my mind felt like pieces, and I just had to get away. I ran, and Aro laughed at me. He found me again outside of the castle walls and he did it again'

'Shhh, it'll be alright.' Jasper tried to sooth her, calming her down with his gift.

'Jane.' Carlisle said gently. 'Do you know that, you're pregnant?'

She nodded. 'I can feel it.'

'So this pregnancy will last for roughly 5 months, I think.' Carlisle murmured. 'And I'd say you're only three or four weeks in already. Yes?'

She nodded. 'Can I go back to bed please? I'm tired.'

'Yes, you can.' Carlisle said, 'It's the fourth door on the left on the first floor.'

'Thank you.' She said before leaving.

Rosalie turned to Edward. 'What was she thinking?'

He shook his head. 'I don't know.'

'What the hell do you mean "I don't know"? How can you not know?' she said angrily.

'Her mind is blocked off.' Edward told her angrily.

Everybody's head turned to look at Bella. 'It's not me.' She said. 'Maybe Jane had more than one gift.'

'Nobody has more than one gift.' Emmett said. 'Some vampires don't even get one.'

'It is possible.' Esme commented. 'When Carlisle and I were travelling around Asia we met a vampire who had three gifts.'

Carlisle nodded. 'Let us talk about this later.'

Jane found it exceedingly difficult to survive being pregnant with this baby. It kept breaking her ribs, which was painful. Another thing she found extremely annoying was all the crying. She just couldn't stop, and after 400 years or so of not being able to cry, crying all the time was just an annoyance.

Jane was a month off having the child when Aro showed up at the door with Alec. 'We are here for Jane.' He announced.

'Dear friend, what makes you think you can have her?' Carlisle asked. 'She came to us for protection and we have granted it.'

'She is part of the Volturi.' Aro said.

'She isn't anymore,' Edward growled. 'She left. Remember?'

'Look, I just want to see my sister.' Alec pleaded. 'Please?'

Carlisle stepped aside to let him in, but Edward blocked him. 'No, Aro has done something to him.'

'Like what?' He said before realising. 'Chelsea!'

Aro nodded. 'We needed an experiment to see if it worked, and it did. Now we need to take Jane back home to convert her back.'

'No.'

'Excuse me?' he said.

'You can't take her. She belongs here now.' Rosalie said as she stepped up to the door.

`'Alec.' Aro said. 'You know what to do.'

'No.' He said. 'If I did that, they wouldn't let me see my sister.'

Aro glared at them, before turning around and storming away from the house , throwing 'You know that I'll be back for her.' Over his shoulder.

Alec stayed at the door. 'Please.'

'Okay then.' Carlisle let him in, closing the door after him.

Alec stood in the hallway, staring at the walls. 'It's so bright in here.'

'It should be brighter in Italy. You have the sun over there.' Rosalie said scornfully.

'No, we hardly even have windows.' Alec said.

'Jane's room is the fourth door on the left upstairs Alec.' Esme said as she entered the room.

'Thank you.' He said before venturing out of the room.

When he entered the room, all he could smell was Jane. Her natural scent.

The second thing he saw was his sisters swollen stomach, She was _pregnant! _How didn't he know that? Why didn't he know that?

'She turned her head slightly in her sleep, and he sat down next to her bed, putting his head on the bed.

'Alec?' she murmured. 'Is that you?'

'Yes.' He said. 'My sister.'

'I missed you Alec.' She cried.

'Shhh, don't cry.' He said.

She hugged him, crying on his shoulder. 'I missed you so much.'

'Jane,' Alec said, once she had calmed down. 'Who's baby is it?'

'Aro.' She whispered in his ear. 'He raped me.'

'I am so sorry Jane.' He whispered back.

'It's not your fault.' She said. 'I've come to terms with it now.'

Jane had a beautiful baby girl. Jane's emerald eyes, with rosy skin, and blond hair. She looked just like Jane. She named her Madeleine Amelia Cullen. Alec, Maddy and Jane had all been accepted into the Cullen family. The cover story was that Carlisle had a brother that lived in the UK, and he had become ill and died, and had asked Carlisle to look after his children, and he had accepted.

Jane had been turned back into a vampire by Carlisle, and it turned out she had two gifts – Illusion Of Pain, and Mental Shield, the opposite of Alec who also had two gifts which were Sensory Paralysis and Mentally Physical Shield.

Seth Clearwater imprinted on Maddy, which both Jane and Alec nearly killed Seth for, but thankfully Bella and Edward stopped them.

Jane and Alec had started to reside on animal blood, which they both hated in the beginning, but they were slowly getting used to their new life.

Slowly but surely.


End file.
